


Three Days

by weiyizhan



Category: Bjyx, YiZhan, the untamed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Didi, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiyizhan/pseuds/weiyizhan
Summary: He wasn’t interested in falling in love especially with Wang Yibo.Really Xiao Zhan?
Relationships: YiZhan - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon all the grammatical errors. I didn’t review this before posting.   
> Based on the candies going out everywhere like it’s Christmas   
> Love and peace. 
> 
> Bjyxszd

The staff and crew were packing up for the week, their next schedule is three days from today, Xiao Zhan will film his other drama and some photoshoot for a brand he endorsed. His body is dead tired. His eyes were aching from crying. His last scenes were crying his heart out for the poor Wei Wuxian’s fate. His staff was packing his things from his designated resting room in the studio. He asked if she can leave for a while to get him food the crew set aside for him. He closed his eyes for a bit, he knew he can't sleep at this state of place where the noise is loud. The door opened, he expected his staff to call him but instead of her voice, he sensed a familiar presence inside his room. 

“Lao Wang!” He whined at the younger man standing beside him. He has no energy to play with him today. No time to deal with his teasing. “I’m tired!” 

“Zhan ge, what do you take me for?” He giggled. Maybe he sensed that he can’t play with him right now. “I don't come here to pester you. I bring you your favorite smoothie and sandwich.”

Xiao Zhan opened his eyes meeting the eyes of the younger who is widely smiling. He is in his usual Nike shorts and shirt, all in black. His Lan Wangji hair is already out from his head. 

“Thank you, I’m really tired of crying today.” He said. The younger grabbed the seat beside him and comfortably sat there like he had no plans of going back. “You need something?” 

“Nah, I just want to be here. We won't see each other for a long time, so I’ll just indulge myself.” He said in his usual tone without shame. 

“Three days Wang Yibo. How come it sounds like a year!” The smoothie Yibo bought for him was indeed his favorite, the chicken sandwich is still warm. He happily bite it, taste good. 

“I’ll miss my Zhan ge, three days is so long. Can I video call you or something?” 

Xiao Zhan sighed. They knew each other not a quite long time now, not counting those days, a year ago when he randomly received a message from Yibo after their Day Day Up appearance. Yibo acted like a complete child in front of him opposite to the cold image the people around him knew. He is clingy, soft and caring to the point that he suspects that this young lad had something going on for him. 

“I’ll be working and you too.” He replied. 

No, he can't let this small infatuation he felt for this guy take over him. He’s young and impulsive. He might have a crush on him now, but if he allows himself to fall for him, he doesn’t want to cry all by himself again. 

“In between works?” He leaned into his side and gave him his usual playful grin. 

“You don't want me to rest? Wang Yibo, are you starting again? Are you human?”

“Okay, I’ll call you in between works or you can call me anytime. For Zhan ge, I’m always available.” 

He didn’t reply. This kind of argument will always end up something like aggressively hitting each other until his arm hurts. 

“What time is your flight to Changsha?” He asked.

Yibo smiled. Pleased ask about his schedule. 

“I still have enough hours to stay with you.” 

“I asked for hours Yibo, how many hours?” 

“Seven? Yeah, I should be in the airport by then. Why? Do you want to go somewhere? I can drive you around!” The younger excitedly stood up from his seat. 

“You’re not a licensed driver yet, stop being reckless.” Xiao Zhan checked his phone to see his next schedule. He still has to go to their hotel to record a video greeting and some documents to sign. He has no time for this gremlin beside him. “I still have work after here Lao Wang. Don’t have time for that.” 

They were silent after that. Xiao Zhan continued eating his smoothie and sandwich wondering where his staff go? He checked his time, it’s time to go already. The night is long and he can't wait to sleep unbothered. They went out from the room together

The rest of the crew were also ready to leave. The rest of the actors already left so they went to their directors to bid goodbye.  
“Uhm Zhan ge, I have a question.” He was about to leave when Yibo held the sleeve of his shirt like a kid.

“Lao Wang, I need to go, you need to rest too.” 

“Zhan ge, do you have someone, er- uhm like you like?” 

Xiao Zhan’s eyebrows rocketed high upon hearing the question from the younger. It was the least expected one from him but how should he answer it? He looked around to see if other people heard them but seemed like the staff were busy themselves. Nobody’s holding a camera or something to record the nonsense this young boy is spewing so suddenly. 

“Give me your phone.” The younger man obediently handed him the phone. For some reason, he knew the passcode of this phone and he just typed it on his notes. “No, and I am not interested.” Yibo’s eyes dimmed looking at the words on his phone screen. He looked so disappointed but he still managed to smile. 

“Zhan ge, why are you so serious?” 

“Lao Wang, I need to go.” He ran towards the vehicle for his team without waiting for the other to reply. He can't wait to exit from this place and ease his heavily beating heart. 

His ride to the hotel is silent. Why would Wang Yibo ask him that kind of question? God knows he is not used to this kind of situation. He used to have many admirers since his predebut days, but he is Wang Yibo. He is a known idol. A young man full of dreams and charms. He is just someone, six years his senior. It’s only natural to adore him. But why did he get so flustered when he asked if he likes someone?

Yibo said he would call him between work, but the days passed and he received no calls or message from the younger. He checked the internet to see what the other was doing, he got nothing. Just the schedule he knew. HE sighed. Maybe he offended him or he gave up on pestering him because of what he did. But why? Was it really serious?

He arrived in the set ahead of everyone. Honestly, he skipped sleep and meals just to take an early flight going back. Just to see Yibo for sure. But the younger one isn't around yet. An hour before their call time. He is this early. Maybe he should go back to their van and sleep. 

“Please don’t let others disturb me, I’ll sleep inside the van.” His staff is a bit hesitant and was about to ask a question. “Even Wang Yibo.” 

Maybe his body was tired, he immediately fell asleep as soon as he locked the door and leaned on the back rest of his seat. His body is heavily abused by his work lately and tired isn’t even enough to describe it. He lost weight again, he can feel it. 

His position was so comfortable. His back laid so flatly with that something his head was leaning to. Suddenly it's not cold, it feels warm and the scent of the whole car changes to something his nose likes very much. 

“Uhh, feels so warm.” He murmurs. He remained in that position for quite some time. It has been a while since he felt this comfortable, not even on his hotel bed. “Hmnnn, it feels nice to eat wonton noodles.” Yeah, he remembered passing by a restaurant on his way to Yunnan the last time. He suddenly craved for wonton noodles. “Will Yibo want to eat with me tho.” He murmured to himself. “Hmf, that brat would decline for sure. He said he will call me but he didn’t. He just made me hope for nothing.” Now he is annoyed. He missed Yibo? Maybe? “Shit, I miss that gremlin.”

He scooted over into the side where his head is leaning. It was warmer, more comfortable and most of all it smells nice. It smells nice, smells like, No! His body suddenly realized something strange! He felt his heart was about to escape from his chest. Yibo. 

He opened his eyes and a pair of eyes darted into his. He is still in his black hoodie and messy hair. Yibo. He can't describe how much his heart yelps at the sight of the other sitting beside him. And he is leaning into him. 

“Bo di?” Awkward? Very. “What are you doing here?” 

The younger smiled leaning his head on the top of his. 

“I came here, to see you. Your staff told me you’re here and gave me the keys.” Ah, so he’s about to fire somebody today. He was literally thrown under the bus and caught red handed. “Don't move, let me sleep too. We still have half an hour to rest. We can do our make up later.” Yibo leaned into his side. He guided his head to lean on the younger’s shoulder. 

“This is - kinda - not okay.” Xiao Zhan said. Why is he shuttering? He is shaking inside. Like an idiot. 

“Zhan ge, I missed you too so bad.” Yibo said in half whisper. “I didnt call you cause I wanted you to rest.” 

Silence. 

He didn’t notice when and how but their hands are now intertwining. Yibo held it so tight. He wanted to draw his hand from Yibo’s but the other won't let it go. 

“Zhan ge, you look so thin. Did you even eat or sleep?” He murmured. “ From now on, I will take care of you, I won't allow you to miss me.” 

“Wang Yibo, what does missing you have to do with my weight?” He tried to move away from leaning the younger but no, Yibo is so fast to hold him in place. 

“So you indeed missed me? Well you said it a while ago but yeah it hits differently now that you say it while you’re awake.” And he had the nerve to giggle like a gremlin as he is. 

“I didn't say I miss you. Don’t frame me.” No he can't be soft, no this isn't what he planned to do. Not letting Wang Yibo wrap him in between fingers. 

“Whatever Lao Xiao.” 

He saw it. Yibo made the most beautiful smile he ever seen from the younger. And as expected, his heart skipped a beat. 

Xiao Zhan is in big doubt if he can control himself. He prayed he can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, Xiao Zhan was late for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pardon my horrible grammar.

The sky was clear and the heat was almost burning him. He’s wearing all black clothes and it tortures his mind while acting. Shijie on the other hand was holding his small fan for him as he tried to lift the long skirt of his robe. He had been complaining about the excessive heat in the set and nobody gave him any solution at all. Aircon isn’t helping. 

“A-Xian!” Xuan Lu handed him a piece of white towel to wipe his sweat on his neck. “Don't let the sweat dry on your back.” 

Even in real life, Xuan Lu is such an angel just like her character in the drama. Her smile and her pure intent to take care of him just made him more comfortable even when Yibo was not around. 

“Thank you Shijie.” He replied giving her a small smile.

“Somebody asked me to see to it that you’re well taken cared of.” What? “ Yibo messaged me to ask if you’re comfortable, he checked the weather and found that it’s extremely hot here today. What a caring friend!” She sounded like she was fishing any reaction from him. 

Their not so subtle gazes, especially from Yibo, could really tell that this is not just a pure working relationship they have. Yibo has no issue of coming to him, spewing him compliments and even yelling his lungs out that he loves him. For some people, they can say that it was due to the fatigue of the workload and to ease the pressure in the environment. Yibo,from that day that he came into his car, became extremely clingy. It's like five spirits of his cats were into his body. He brought him food, drinks and even snacks. He monitored his meals, and even asked if he needs to take herbal tonics and other annoying things he does. 

Xiao Zhan feels like everybody in the production team suspects him and Yibo and that drives him uncomfortable as hell. Shijie gave him a light tap on his shoulder. 

“Stop overthinking A Xian.” 

They continued filming until dusk and they called the day over. His staff were ready to leave the set when his phone rang. His mom. 

“Ma!” Suddenly he felt like he found somebody to share this day’s loneliness. He talked to his mom for almost an hour until he reached the hotel. 

Everybody went to their respective rooms. He stayed in the shower longer than expected. His body is tired and the feeling of the heat still lingers on his skin. Wrapped with the white bathrobe, he made himself comfortable while checking on the internet. It seems to be an ordinary day. Random things on the trend list and the normal disappointing articles about the economy. 

He’s getting sleepy but so tired to crawl into his bed. He plays some music from his playlist to calm him a bit. Tomorrow’s work will start at four in the morning. Hopefully they can finish earlier than midnight. Thinking about it makes him even more exhausted. 

He hears two consecutive knocks. He drags himself into the door to check who is knocking when he expects nobody to visit him or to send him something. A familiar mischievous grin welcomed him as soon as he opened the door. He is still wearing his black shirt and his ripped blue jeans. His mask pulled into his chin to show his huge heart shaped smile. He didn't wait for him to say anything, he welcomed himself inside ignoring the stunned person holding the door knob. 

“You shouldn't open the door in that look, Zhan ge.” He said as he dropped everything on the couch. He took off his shoes and hat. 

“What are you doing here?” The older man asked. He just received a small chuckle from the other. “Are you sure nobody saw you coming here?” 

“Who cares? It’s not like I care about what they say.” 

“Wang Yibo!” 

“Of course I was careful, okay. Don't worry. My team is in the other hotel near here. I just told them that I’m sleeping here with you.” 

Xiao Zhan’s mouth gaped. 

“Did I say you’re welcome to sleep here? C’mon Bo di, I’m so tired today. I don't have time for this.”

Yibo doesn't seem to move by those words. He leaned back to rest and shamelessly open his arms for him. 

“Come, I know you need a hug from me today. The weather is hot but definitely not as pleasing as my hotness.” He gave him that small smirk. Xiao Zhan sighed in surrender. He came into those open arms and Yibo hums his satisfaction as he settles into his small body. “C’mon, lean your weight on me.” He pulled him close into his body. He fell and resigned his weight into the younger. 

“I'm heavy.” He murmured. Yibo sniffed his newly washed hair. 

“What’s your shampoo, I want to buy one for me.” 

“I’ll send you some. They sent me lots of these.” Xiao Zhan and Yibo remained in the position until something kicked in Xiao Zhan’s mind. He is just wearing a bathrobe and a boxer. Yibo pulled him even tighter when he noticed that he moved to escape from the uncomfortable position. 

“Did you miss me? I was busy the whole day so I can get the earliest flight going here. I wasn't able to contact you.” Yibo said after he decided to break their body contact. Xiao Zhan sits beside Yibo, he admits he missed this gremlin the whole day. 

“Shijie messaged me that you were having a hard time today. I should have sent you my picture to cheer you up.” 

Yibo started to be more narcissistic as time went by since that time he went into his car and slept. He regards his pictures as his mood booster and instant serotonin shot. That is why their WeChat convo is filled with many emojis, memes and Yibo’s selfies. He said he is just doing him a favor. What a brat. 

“Shut up. So wash up and I will sleep.” 

He prepared Yibo’s clothes, his spare shirt and shorts for the next day. He will just ask his staff to get him another set of clothes the next day. The other went directly to the bathroom. He went out only wearing his shorts with his wet towel draping on his shoulder. 

If Yibo is trying to seduce him ,well this is working really well. The other changed his clothes right in front of his face. He slipped his shirt first then he dragged his shorts down. Xiao Zhan can only curse in silence. 

“Wang Yibo, you’re really shameless. How could you strip naked in front of me like nothing?”

The younger just smirked and shrugged. 

“Zhan ge, you will see me in this state more often, don't be too flustered.”

Yibo arranged his clothes on the couch and then climbed into the bed while Xiao Zhan observed him carefully. Yibo comfortably lied on the left side of the bed. 

“Let’s sleep now Zhan ge. We still have a few hours until four.” 

Yibo extended his arms for his pillow. It’s always like this. Yibo is extremely intimate when they’re alone together while he annoyed him when they are with other people. For so many people, his fans and other unprivileged individuals, Yibo is a cold guy who can kill a conversation with a stare. But with him, like today, Yibo melted him in his arms, he kissed him randomly and would give him extravagant unsolicited compliments. What bothers him the most in the little confusion growing inside him. 

He is the goldy Lan Wangji on set, in camera and sometimes he confuses himself when he interacts with him. And he is most aware that it pissed off the hell of Yibo. It happened when they were acting and suddenly Lan Wangji said “I love you, please come to Gusu with me.” which was not in the script. He was flustered as hell while the rest of the cast wore a big question mark on their faces. 

“Sleep Zhan ge, stop thinking so much.” Yibo made a small kiss on his hair. “See you in the morning lao po.” 

“What did you just say?” 

“Nothing.” 

Approximately Two Years Ago

The whole group chat of Uniq is bombarded with the clutter of each member’s complaints about their company. Yibo just laughed at his Geges messages even though he completely agreed with them. He’s extremely tired from various works today. His manager is right in front of him nagging about his interaction with a certain idol he can't remember. He ignored most of his manager’s words and focused on how intense the group chat of his members was getting. 

“Oh by the way a new band is debuting soon. They’re quite interesting.” Seung-youn messaged. He sent a clip of one performance of a member singing. Yibo reluctantly clicked on the link just to know why Seung-youn said they’re interesting.  
That particular member, in his baby blue sweater. For the time being, Yibo’s world stopped. If god showered beauty all over China, this guy was unfairly favored. Beautiful is an understatement to describe him. He finished the performance and closed the app to reply to the group chat. All his members are laughing at him. 

“He’s totally your type Yibo.”  
“Should we ask somebody to get his contact details?”  
“Set him up with Yibo, yes!”

He can just reply “You are all creepy.” and then close the messaging app for good. 

“Ah, his name is Xiao Zhan.” 

From that day, it became a habit to check about that Gege's updates. He even created a different account to check on his appearances. He can't remember how many of his fancams are in his phone’s gallery and how many instances he just stared at his picture looking like a complete idiot. Nobody knew it, not even his members or Day Day Up brothers. Not until that day when they are set to appear on their show. It was the first time he felt anxious and excited at the same time for the show. He asked his stylist to choose the best outfit for him, to make him extremely attractive.

They thought he was just competitive as he is also an idol, but for him he wanted to look good not just for the audience but for a certain person he was dying to meet. His photos didn't give justice to his looks and his voice can melt his ice submerged heart. Hearing him sing live erased Yibo’s experience of seeing other idols sing. And the way he danced, it was the cutest thing ever. Meeting him in person is like a dream come true. He was tall, so much taller than he is but he had this urge to envelope him in his arms and keep him in his pockets. He still can remember how his heart raced so hard for the first time. He wasn’t this nervous before, not even during his debut, not even when he walked on those dark alleys or entering into their dark dorm. 

That day, he wanted to be brave and introduce himself to Xiao Zhan but for what reason? He would just look like a creepy dude. But thinking that it could be the last chance to see them ignited the fear in his system. He asked help to get his wechat id. 

It took him several weeks to finally send a random message to Xiao Zhan, he still can remember how formal he was on that message. Xiao Zhan was warm, welcoming and friendly. The exchange of messages continued during special holidays especially their birthdays.

He was young and aggressive, he admitted it to himself. That somehow lit the fire in his heart to communicate Xiao Zhan even more. In the midst of his busy schedule, he didn't forget to follow his activities including his live performances. The last thing Xiao Zhan knew about him was he attended one of their concerts. 

Then it came to his knowledge that Xiao Zhan will portray the role of Wei Wuxian, one of the leads of a boys love costume series. His research showed that there are several scenes that are explicit and that the relationship of the two leads is very intense. Thinking about it, he can't let any men have an opportunity to get this close to the man he had been dying to get. He sent several photos of himself, but he was cruelly rejected. His insider told him that the role is offered to several actors but why he is not being considered. So he has no choice but to go and see the producer and convince her to cast him. By then he decided that this man has no escape or whatsoever. 

Xiao Zhan woke up with Yibo’s face so close to his. He was still lying facing him with a huge smile on his face. He blinked twice, flustered by the distance of their faces. 

“Good morning handsome.” Yibo said in his husky deep voice. Shit, this man has no morning bad breath at all. He wondered if he looks horrible from swelling or did he drool in his sleep?

“Why are you looking at me like that? I’m ugly. Go away.” He slightly pushed the younger and attempted to get up, but Yibo stopped him by snaking his arm into his stomach. His exposed stomach.

“Zhan ge has no ugly time.” Here we go again with his exaggerated praises. 

“What time is it?” 

“Five? I turned off your alarm so you can sleep a little more.” 

“What? Yibo our call time is at four! We are fucking late!” He hurriedly take Yibo’s arms off from his body and crawled out from the bed. 

“I already called them that we can’t be there on time and they said it’s fine.” Yibo replied as he also got up from bed. Xiao Zhan looked at him in complete disbelief. 

“What? Yibo, I’ve never been late-”

“We are not late, okay. It’s totally different. They just gave us extra time to rest but we should be there at six. The set is just a few minutes in my motorcycle. No sweat.” 

Xiao Zhan is completely horrified at how this young man manipulated his schedule without notifying him. Well, it's not like he is completely guilty about it but looking at the handsome, young and sweet man in front of him, he can even consider skipping work today. 

“Wang Yibo, let’s save time. Want to shower together.” 

Yibo was completely amazed and surprised but managed to immediately strip off his clothes and drag him into the bathroom. Later that morning, Xiao Zhan sent a message to their director saying:

“I’m very sorry for the short notice but Yibo’s motorcycle got a flat tire on the way to the set. We might be another hour late. The service is on the way to fix the problem.”


End file.
